In the manufacture of lighting fixtures, particularly industrial-type lighting fixtures for low and medium height mounting installations, it is desirable that the vertical dimensions of such fixtures be made as small as possible so that the fixtures utilize as little of the vertical space of an installation site as possible and, at the same time, interfere as little as possible with existing equipment such as air-conditioning and heating equipment, fire sprinkler systems and plumbing and electrical equipment. In addition, it is desirable that the fixtures comprise as few parts as possible and be easily and quickly assembled to minimize manufacturing costs. The present invention is directed to a lighting fixture which satisfies the above objectives.